


Comfortably Numb

by bury_me_alive



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bury_me_alive/pseuds/bury_me_alive
Summary: 他什么也不知道了。
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 8





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104916) by [frau_haile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_haile/pseuds/frau_haile). 
  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104916) by [frau_haile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_haile/pseuds/frau_haile). 



*******  
迪普•派恩斯保持着跪坐的姿势，小心翼翼地从水泥建筑的保护罩里探出头，他的两只手紧紧抓着粗糙的天台边缘。他向下看去。  
  
这里是一片不那么热闹的街区，空气里少了那么股子油烟味和汽车喇叭愤愤不平的喊叫。街上甚至都没多少行人。不过，这里有他能找到最高的建筑物——而且警戒也放松得足够让他在没人察觉的情况下溜上顶楼来。  
  
这里一点儿也不像重力泉。或者他住过的任何一个地方。只是某个梅宝暂时居住并且工作的城市，而且下个月他们就要搬到曼哈顿去了，梅宝在那里有一场艺术展览。那时迪普曾经很不理解她不上大学的决定——现在他明白她完全是正确的。不管怎么说学校对他已经彻底失去了吸引力，尽管他自己也说不上来为什么。  
  
迪普盯着下面的路，想象着他躺在那里的样子。他的脑袋会像一个西瓜一样裂开——如果它先着地的话，那就是。他打了个寒战。  
  
他就要死了。  
  
梅宝也许会感到短暂的悲伤，但最终她还是会克服一切的。这就是人们对待这种事情的方式。  
  
他只不过是一个失败的大学生，他没有任何用处，也没有继续活着的理由。他没有工作，还得靠着他姐姐的收入生活。  
  
他就是一个累赘。  
  
迪普抽噎一声，闭上眼睛。不论多么努力地躲避着这一事实。他还是做不到。他一直都是一个没用的累赘。  
  
他知道梅宝善良到不忍心对他说出实话，但在这个时候，死掉似乎成了最好的选择。不会再有床头柜上打开的的药瓶，不会再有深夜疲惫的身影，不会再有阴郁灰暗的气氛。  
  
这是从什么时候开始的？他模模糊糊地想。也许是——噢，他想起来了。  
  
读大学第二年的时候，迪普遭遇了一场可怕的灾难。在经历了两年多的昏迷后——就在他的家人几乎要放弃希望的时候——他终于醒了过来。在医生宣布可以探视后梅宝冲进了病房。姐姐的拥抱差点把他的肺挤碎。  
  
可是只要梅宝不在，迪普都感到这一切是那么不真实。那么…脆弱。  
  
好像缺少了什么。  
  
他觉得这一切都像是个错误。一个容纳不下他的彻头彻尾的错误。  
  
这简直要把他逼疯。迪普发现自己的进食次数在减少，身体也变得比以往更加弱不禁风，一阵不大的风几乎能让他摔倒。梅宝一直朝他投来担忧的表情，这更加使他厌恶自己的无用。  
  
  
要知道，宇宙只是一个全息投影罢了。  
  
这个念头总能让他不由自主地微笑起来。他的耳朵对这句话是那么熟悉，就好像它已经被说过几千几百遍似的。  
  
  
  
迪普对生活感到越来越失望。首先是学校。那些有趣的知识在他的眼里突然失去了吸引力，就好像知道那些都不过是人类凭着它们有限的感官摸索出来的、毫无实质意义的东西。  
  
多么可悲。  
  
他的同类不过是利用那些东西来为自己肮脏的目的服务，好在这个灰头土脸的小星球上舒舒服服地过完他们的一辈子。  
  
而真正的、终极的秘密存在于人类的认知范围之外。  
  
如果人类能够发现它们，那么这个宇宙的统治者就不会是别的生物——或者更准确地说，神灵——了。  
  
不，只有摆脱这副三个维度的无用躯体才有可能能获取真正的知识。  
  
不管梅宝多么努力试图让他重新回到正常的生活中去，他总觉得…有什么东西使他感到不对劲。所以这些都没有让他快乐起来。不应该是这样的——为什么他对活着没有感到半点兴奋？  
  
他不知道。  
  
迪普试着和梅宝诉说，但她只是露出担心的神情，并告诉他一切都会最终回到正轨上的。他不相信。有时候他甚至怀疑自己的精神出了什么问题，但如果他把这些都告诉梅宝，她一定会把他送去精神病院做检查。他不想去那里，那样做就等于承认了自己是个疯子。  
  
  
他还记得那个可怕的一天。迪普屏住呼吸，踮着脚尖走到梅宝门前。小心翼翼地把脸的一侧贴在冰冷的木制屏障上。开始时他听到一段模糊的响动，渐渐地传来的声音清晰起来。“我知道，我知道，但是——”他双胞胎的声音，一支圆珠笔不耐烦地在桌上摁来摁去。“不，我明白你的意思，斯坦叔公。我和迪普从小一起长大，我才是最能理解他的人。他以前就经常会有关于这种…超自然事物的幻想。但这次不一样。”停顿。圆珠笔咔嗒咔嗒的声音也戛然而止。“不，不是的。他一直在说一些毫无意义的话——像是全息影像啦，二十五维度啦，意念操控啦，之类的。我也试过和他交流，但他说的东西我根本无法理解…你明白吗？这种感觉就好像我们处在两个完全不同的精神层面上——”又是几秒钟的停顿，“是的，从医院回来之后他就开始变成这样子。”他姐姐叹息一声，迪普想象着她把手插进头发里的样子。“听着，斯坦叔公，我不想这么做，但是迪普现在确实需要一些适当的检查——不，我不是那个意思，迪普当然没有精神问题，只是…我想确认一下，如果他真的在那方面…唉，我不知道怎么说才好。”他的心里升起一阵怒火。梅宝怎么敢这样说他？但他还是继续听下去。“这都是为了他好。”接着传来椅子在地上拖动的咔咔声，“我打算等天气转暖些的时候把他送回加利福尼亚去，帕兹在那儿认识一个很棒的医生，而且他愿意为迪普进行治疗…”  
  
迪普甩开门大跨步走进房间，面对着一个无比惊讶的梅宝，她握着手机的手还停留在耳边。迪普对她怒目而视，双手在身体两侧紧紧攥成拳头。  
  
“你们想把我送去该死的精神病院？”  
  
他恶声恶气的话使梅宝畏缩了一下。“不是永久的，迪普。只是为了——”  
  
“我没有疯，而且我他妈的不想待在疯人院里！一秒钟都不行！”  
  
“迪普，”梅宝试着把手搭在他的肩膀上，但他挣开了。“你得冷静下来！”  
  
“我以为你会理解我！我把一切都告诉了你，因为我以为至少我的双胞胎会明白我的痛苦！可你们却私下里商量着要把我丢在一个疯人院——你叫我怎么冷静？”  
  
她别过头，脸上呈现出一种复杂交织的神情。“你现在太情绪化了。我和爸妈都觉得这是最保险的计划…我本来打算等感恩节的时候再告诉你的，但是…”  
  
“我不会去的。”  
  
“你得想清…”  
  
“我。不会。去的。”他从牙缝里挤出几个单词。突然间一切看起来都是那么遥远。  
  
他没有疯。没有。  
  
发生了什么？  
  
他的双胞胎刚才背叛了他。  
  
五颜六色的漩涡弄花了他的视线，他在干什么？一切与外界的联系突然间遭到切断。他的心隐隐作痛。  
  
“别相信任何人。”  
  
他早就对我这么说过。  
  
她凑过来想扶他，他反手一记把她用力打开。“别碰我，骗子！”他咬牙切齿道，同时向后踉跄几步。  
  
她的表情就像挨了他重重一记耳光。  
  
一种奇怪的满足感从他体内升起。他怎么会这样？他的脸变成一个扭曲的笑。他没法克制住不断从喉咙里冒出来的大笑声。“没错，那就是你，爱撒谎的骗子！”  
  
“不是这样的，迪普…”梅宝的声音夹杂着细小的呜咽。“你不知道自己在说什么。”  
  
他瞪着她。她看起来是那么脆弱，那么…受伤。他多么希望能一下把她抱住，安慰她，告诉她这一切都不是她的错，就像小时候那样。  
  
哦，上帝。  
  
他真的糟透了。  
  
迪普转身夺门而出。  
  
  
  
  
梅宝突然开始带他去大大小小的酒吧，可迪普觉得那些地方又吵又难闻，让人难以忍受。有一次迪普在那里喝得烂醉，对接下来发生的事完全没有印象。第二天早上他带着宿醉的头痛从一个陌生的金发男人身边醒来。那个家伙醒来之后盯着他看了好一会。  
  
“昨天晚上你一直管我叫比尔。那他妈的是谁？”一阵奇怪的感觉随着这句话涌进他的胃部，头疼得好像要从里面往外炸开。比尔？为什么它听起来是那么熟悉?  
  
那么…舒服。  
  
比尔。  
  
Hmm。  
  
他喜欢趁着姐姐不注意偷偷溜进厕所，拿出藏着的小刀一下一下划开自己的手腕——噢，那疼痛感是多么令人飘飘欲仙——一直到那里的皮肤没有大面积完整的为止。他确保每次完事后都把伤口用干净的布条包扎起来，等伤口差不多完全愈合后又再次把它切开。  
  
这成了迪普生活中最大的乐趣。最刺激的一次，他等梅宝出门上班后把自己关在厕所里。他实在是太入迷了，只顾着欣赏鲜红色的血液从伤口里涌出的美丽景象，甚至都没有注意到视线开始出现黑色斑点。颤抖着，他的嘴唇贴上伤口，喉咙里发出轻微的呻吟。尝起来简直棒极了。他贪婪地舔䑛着不断从他体内冒出的液体，意识已经不再属于自己。一个高音调的声音欢快地回荡在他颅腔内部。“哦，你要知道疼痛是多么滑稽，孩子！”  
  
听起来简直是令人作呕的熟悉；但他还是在倒下之前微笑起来。  
  
当梅宝下班后在浴室地板上发现失去意识的迪普时，他的脸上已经失去了血色。他被火速送往医院，尽管医生说他伤得并不严重，只是由于失血过多引起的暂时性休克，输点血就会好起来，梅宝还是吓了个半死。“再也，再也不要瞒着我干这种事了，迪普。”她哭着说，一边把迪普搂得更紧。“我很害怕，小弟弟。”她啜泣着。  
  
“但是疼痛很滑稽啊。”他想都没想就脱口而出。梅宝把他推开，脸上写满了惊讶。“迪普，你说什么？”  
  
他低下头，躲避着姐姐的视线。“没什么。”他说。  
  
  
  
从这之后家里的尖锐物体都神秘消失了——连一把黄油刀都找不到。  
  
一阵冷风拍在他的脸上，让迪普打了个寒战。他不太想回忆那段最糟糕的时期；抗抑郁药对他根本不起作用，所有东西似乎都失去了原本的颜色，陌生的灰白色世界让他喘不过气来。他想尖叫，想向什么人求救，任何人都行。  
  
但是没有人试着去了解他。就连他的双胞胎也没有。他们只是说着一些自欺欺人的话，愚蠢地认为一切都会好起来的——只有他自己知道真相。  
  
他不会好起来的。至少在他找到自己缺失的那部分之前。不。  
  
可笑的是，他甚至都不知道他要寻找什么。  
  
迪普从裤子口袋里掏出手机，给梅宝发了一条短信，只有“我爱你”三个词；就这样，没有更多的了。梅宝需要自己的生活，而不是拖着一个累赘的弟弟。也许这对他们都是个好结局。  
  
他刚要把手机滑进口袋，突然苦笑了一下，又把它扔到地上。他再也不需要它了。他做了一次深呼吸，直起身来，朝天台边缘踏近一步。  
  
迪普再次想起了那个声音。  
  
*******  
  
他们相拥而眠，彼此呼出的气息幽灵般拂过脸颊——一个温暖，一个冰冷。  
  
巧克力色的眼睛小心地睁开一条缝，正好与另一束目光撞在一起。金黄眼睛的主人微笑起来。“怎么了？”  
  
他喷出一口气。“没什么，只是，”他舔舔嘴唇，目光试图躲避着对方。“在想一些事。”  
  
“噢，我的小树苗有什么心事？”一只覆盖着布料的手绕上他的腰，把他拉得更近些。“说出来，我想听听。”  
  
他知道我在想什么，他只是想听我说出来，这个混蛋。  
  
“这和你无关。”他试图翻过身，却被那只手牢牢固定在原地。  
  
“我说。把它说出来。我想听。”  
  
他叹了口气。“我在想关于梅宝的事情。”这话不假，梅宝一直是盘桓在他心头挥之不去的念头。不过这并不是几分钟前困扰着他的源头。  
  
“又在想你的姐姐，嗯？”他感觉到自己的内脏一紧。  
  
“要知道，有些改变你总得学着接受。”一只漆黑的爪子把玩着一络棕色的头发，锋利的爪尖刮过他的头皮，让人类忍不住打了个寒噤。  
  
他试图把这种让他不舒服的感觉推开。“但是我想她。”他微弱地说。  
  
  
“我知道。”他头发里的爪子没有作任何停顿。“但你现在没办法回去。你的身体还没有恢复。也许它永远也不能恢复了。”  
  
迪普刚要反驳，却突然意识到了什么。他一下子推开那只手，坐起来。“但你能做到。”他说，完全忘了这一话题只是一个掩饰。“你可以让死人复生，塞弗。只要你打个响指，我的身体立刻就能变得像新的一样！噢，天哪，为什么我之前没有想到这一点？”他热切地盯着他的同伴，后者看上去丝毫不为所动，他的表情难以揣测。  
  
“是的，那对我来说确实很容易，就像你说的那样。”迪普看着他，试图弄懂他在说什么。“但是我为什么要这么做？”  
  
但是——  
  
噢。  
  
迪普明白了。塞弗——塞弗不想让他离开。  
  
他喜欢迪普，所以决不会让他离开这儿。我拿走我想要的东西。塞弗自己也这么说过。  
  
他不会放我走的。永远不会。  
  
迪普试图保持平稳，但他整个人都在颤抖。他喘着粗气，晃动起来的视线里布满大块黄绿色的斑点。不。  
  
世界堕入疯狂旋转的彩色，有什么东西闪过，接着是黑暗。什么也听不见，耳朵里充斥着混乱不已的噪声。尖锐的音调从来没停止过。他想分辨出来自外界的信号，但是大脑根本无法运作。  
  
一阵恐惧袭来。他不能呼吸。  
  
身体的一切部位都失去了联络，让他动弹不得。他感觉自己就像一个正在慢慢窒息的溺水者。  
  
他模模糊糊地感觉到有什么东西贴着自己的身体，冰冷的刺痛感从肩膀所在的位置传来。一个声音在叫喊，一开始只是一些毫无意义的杂音，慢慢地在他的脑袋里拼出了一个熟悉的称呼。  
  
“松树。”  
  
是比尔。  
  
“深呼吸。照我说的做。”他的同伴命令道。迪普遵从了。  
  
一只带着手套的手在他背后划着圆圈。“对，就像这样，放轻松。你没事了。”不知是不是魔力的作用，他感觉自己渐渐平静下来了，精疲力竭地靠在那人身上。“比尔。”他呜咽着说。  
  
“我在这儿。”  
  
“你真的要把我永远留在这里？”  
  
“我们现在最好别谈这个，小松树。”  
  
“你不必骗我——”  
  
“我会给你一个答案的…但不是现在。”神灵打断他说，尽管这一保证听起来连自己都觉得值得怀疑。  
  
“不。我要知道。告诉我。”他撅起嘴。他知道比尔受不了这个。  
  
“uuuuugghhhh，”对方的呻吟让他窃笑起来。“好吧！我们来做个交易。”  
  
他把头歪向一边。“什么交易？”  
  
“我可以让你回去，只是一小会儿，和你的家人做个告别。当你意识到凡人的生活是多么无聊后，你就会心甘情愿地投入我的怀抱。”  
  
一阵战栗顺着他的脊柱涌上来。“我不明白。我非常热爱我在那里的生活，绝对不会产生那样的——”  
  
“情况总是在变化的，我的松树。”塞弗说，一个坏笑挂在他的嘴边。“还没注意到你所掌握的知识已经远远超出了正常人类能理解的范围吗？”  
  
“噢。”迪普呆住了。“你是说我已经不再适合人类群体了。”过了一会他才彻底理解现在的情况。  
  
塞弗把他变成了一个怪物。一个没有躯壳的人类，掌握着宇宙的全部秘密，被困在精神世界里。和塞弗一起。  
  
那个该死的托德。  
  
他觉得自己又要恐慌发作了。  
  
*******  
  
两年的记忆在短时间内全部涌进大脑，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
  
“哎呦，松树！”  
  
迪普一下子睁开眼睛。他慌张地从地上爬起来，不远处的金发神灵在灰黑色的背景里相当显眼。“比尔！”  
  
神灵漫不经心地摆弄着自己心爱的手杖。“没想到你这么快就回来了。”  
  
迪普的眼睛张大，想起了他们之间的那个交易。“不！”他喊道。“那只是一个事故！”  
  
塞弗看着他。  
  
“药物与酒精作用产生的中枢神经抑制作用。”他不情愿地补充道。他怎么会犯这样一个白痴的错误？  
  
神皱起眉毛。“可我已经把你治好了，为什么要吃药？”他的眼睛里闪过一片红色。“是那些人逼你这么做的吗？”  
  
迪普走过去抓起他的手。“不是的。”他看着愤怒的红色从金色的眼睛里消退，在心里松了一口气。他可不想看到发怒的塞弗。“是抗抑郁药物。上次我试着割开自己的手腕，结果他们给了我这个。”一丝丝愧疚在他的胃里翻滚。  
  
“噢，你说那次？”比尔别过头大笑起来。“我感觉到了——你差点就成功了！真可惜最后他们还是把你救过来了。”  
  
“比尔，这一点都不好笑。”他紧咬着牙说。克制，迪普。你还不能掐死他。  
  
神灵终于止住了笑声。他伸出手擦去并不存在的眼泪。“这可真有意思。”他评论道。  
  
迪普没心情和他耗。“听着，比尔，我还没准备好回来。你得把我送回去。”金头发神向他投来一个无动于衷的眼神。  
  
“为什么？但你才刚到这儿！”  
  
他叹了一口气。“梅宝在担心我，我不能就这样离开。”  
  
“你总有一天要走出这一步的，她越早接受这一事实对她越好。”尽管迪普不想承认，但这点塞弗确实说对了。这样下去，他只会使他的双胞胎更加痛苦。  
  
梅宝是永远不会放弃他的。他知道。问题就在这里。他无法被治愈，至少在人类医学能到达的的范围内。  
  
他总是要回到塞弗身边的…不管他怎样试图反抗。这一切都是塞弗设计好的——没有什么可以阻止死亡之神拿走他想要的东西。  
  
但他还没有完成他必须完成的事。  
  
当他从医院漆成白色的房间里醒来的时候，两年来的一切记忆好像被剪成一片空白。一个胳膊底下夹着化验单的医生告诉他，他一直处于深度昏迷的状态。“你能恢复简直是一个奇迹，”那个医生低下头再次确认他的报告单，犀利的灰色眼睛透过厚厚的镜片看看他。“从来没有人昏迷这么久还能醒过来。”  
  
有一段时间，他曾经怀疑他是不是被扔回到这个世界来的，因为他还没受尽所有的苦难——他到底做错了什么？那是最难熬的一段时期，有时候迪普什么都不做，只是静静地躺在公寓冰冷的地板上遐想。胸腔里心脏原本的位置好像空出来一大块，因为疼痛而揪成一团。他的嘴角却扯出一个支离破碎的笑容…伸出的手想要抓住那个模糊的影子，最终在一无所有的空气里落空。  
  
这就是我想要的生活…  
  
但迪普甚至连他自己都骗不过去。  
  
  
  
  
他深吸一口气，脑袋里飞快地算计着怎样才能说服塞弗——  
  
  
  
然后他被弹到了空中。  
  
惊恐的巧克力色眼睛大睁着，搜寻金头发神灵的身影。“什——”比尔他妈的想干吗？  
  
眼看他的身体就要与地面接触，迪普在慌乱中闭上了眼睛。他撞上地面之后会发生什么？他很可能会死掉。这在精神世界里也是可行的吗？  
  
这样他真的会死。  
  
迪普等待着撞击带来的震动与随之而来的撕心裂肺的疼痛。一。二。三。四。  
  
什么都没发生。  
  
他充满疑惑地张开眼睛，发现自己正悬浮在离地面一两英尺的地方。“Huh？”  
  
“让你在这里死掉就太可惜了，不是吗？”尖锐刺耳的男声从他后面欢快地传来。“我还给你准备了大计划呢！”  
  
“比尔？”迪普费力地想在空中转身却失败了。“那他妈的是什么？”  
  
“噢，你指刚才的那场震动？”比尔笑起来，用他的手杖敲敲地面。“当你的意识离开这个空间的时候，它会变得不那么稳定——产生的效果非常像你们的地震！唯一的区别就在于地球释放完积蓄的能量之后不会整个塌掉。”  
  
“你是说我的精神空间正在崩塌？”  
  
“差不多吧。” 神灵的声音突然染上一丝怒意，“看来那些肉袋正在想办法把你拉回去，而且你的身体似乎伤得没那么糟糕。”  
  
迪普仿佛看到了一丝希望。他们正在抢救我！“比尔，拜托。给我最后三个月后，我一定回来。我保证！”  
  
整个空间都晃动起来。迪普眨了眨眼睛，看见高大的的身影出现在面前，一只金色的眼睛眯起来看着他，显然正在权衡利弊。  
  
“除非…我们再做个交易。”  
  
如果不是自己的性命掌握在他的手里，迪普真想揍他。“什么交易？”  
  
比尔打了个响指，一卷展开的羊皮纸悬浮着出现在他面前。“这次我可以允许你走，你要做的就是把上面的话大声念出来。”  
  
迪普扫了一眼那些密密麻麻的拉丁文，难以置信地看看他。“在此献上我的灵魂？比尔，你打算让我宣誓效忠？”  
  
“或者你也可以让我把你的肉体摧毁掉，这样你就永远和我待在这里啦！”神灵几乎是唱道。  
  
这有什么区别？迪普把这句话咽回肚子里，喉咙里好像塞了块什么东西一样难受。  
  
比尔没有给他留选择的余地。可是他必须回去，回到原来的世界。他还有事情没有完成。  
  
该死的，为什么之前他什么都记不起来？  
  
爸。妈。斯坦。阿福。温蒂。苏斯。还有梅宝。  
  
他们会陷入长期的的痛苦和自责…而这一切都是因为他的愚蠢。迪普痛苦地意识到。  
  
还没有结束，他还有塞弗提供的最后弥补的机会。  
  
他不想给他爱的人留下遗憾。  
  
  
  
  
迪普深吸一口气，开始大声念诵那上面的文字。  
  
  
*******  
太亮了。他睁不开眼。  
  
迪普看到的第一样东西是白色的天花板。他恼怒地闷哼一声，挣扎着想要坐起来。心跳监视器嘀嘀响了起来，几个穿着白色制服的人冲进房间，强迫他躺下。  
  
“嘘，没事的，甜心。”一个护士模样的女人安慰着他。“这里是马萨诸塞州立医院。你现在安全了，但仍需要静养。”  
  
迪普遵从了，安静地看着他们离开。最后一个人关上了病房里的灯。他喷出一口气，盯着天花板发呆。  
  
他模模糊糊记起了一些事情。和梅宝大吵一架…大门砰地甩上…地上翻倒的药瓶…碎掉的伏特加瓶子…冰冷却柔软的手与他的缠绕…耳边传来的轻声喃语，带着死亡的气息顺着他的脖颈往下滑落、滑落…  
  
“…还不够…”  
  
噢，上帝啊。  
  
迪普不知道这个声音是属于谁的、为什么会出现在他的记忆里。但一年多来的第一次，他觉得自己完整了。  
  
这才是正确的感觉。  
  
“…还不够…”  
  
不够？“什么东西不够？”迪普出声问道，完全忘了他是在和幻像对话。  
  
“…更多…”  
  
“…还要更多…”  
  
“…你得更努力…”  
  
“…不能受到诱惑…”  
  
“…不要让他们干涉…”  
  
他越发迷惑起来。“你是谁？”  
  
“…”  
  
“…托德…”  
  
  
  
*******  
他盯着天花板。  
  
深呼吸。  
  
她出去了。午夜之前大概都不会回来。  
  
这正是他实施计划的最佳时间。  
  
他闭上眼睛，微微地笑着。托德。  
  
  
  
  
*******  
就是这样，不能再犹豫不决了。  
  
迪普舔舔发干的嘴唇，突然意识到他穿得太单薄了。他低下头看着自己身上的橘红色T恤和蓝色兜帽衫，苦笑了一下。真是应景。  
  
看着下面的马路，迪普突然开始好奇：他要怎样跳下去？是双臂张开呈“大”字形跳？还是让身体放松做自由落体运动？痛苦会持续很久吗？他的脑浆会不会流出来?  
  
…嗯。最后那个还是别去想了。  
  
他的脚已经有一半悬在空中。只要再往前一点点…  
  
往事像走马灯飘过眼前…十二岁的男孩和他的姐姐在俄勒冈夏天的树林里四处探险…墙上爬满常青藤的校园…海边陡峭的悬崖…坠落…全身传来的剧痛…  
  
他们说这就是一个人死亡前短暂出现的幻觉。在短时间内再次重温他的一生。  
  
有什么东西拂过他的肩膀，一阵战栗击中他的脊柱。幽灵般的手从后面小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，另一只手缠上他的腰。迪普闭上眼睛，深深地吸入那股熟悉的味道。没有对话，没有任何眼神交流，他突然明白了。  
  
这一切都是那么显然明了。  
  
  
“…松树…”原本令人毛骨悚然的声音此刻听来却使他感到安心。  
  
他来迎接他了。  
  
他发出一声小小的、带着颤抖的笑声。“比尔…”  
  
他终于记起来了。  
  
他怎么会忘记呢？比尔可是他的伴侣啊。  
  
一抹微笑爬上他的嘴角。伴侣。这个词听起来…那么正常。  
  
  
“…我们会永远、永远在一起…”  
  
“…来…往前走…然后一切就结束了…”  
  
“…不会再有痛苦…”  
  
“我相信你，比尔。”迪普呢喃着说，同时向前跨出一步。  
  
  
  
——然后他坠落。  


**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，就是这样。可怜的迪普最后还是从楼顶跳了下去。一个悲伤的故事。  
> 写这个故事对我挑战很大，因为我写的时候努力试着去体会迪普的感情…当他站在天台上的时候脑子里在想什么。顺便解释一下，其实最后迪普并没有想起来（否则他是不会跳下去的），那些东西只是bill使他产生的幻觉罢了。
> 
> *故事里的托德，其实是德文单词Tod，它的意思是指死亡或死神。


End file.
